


and I you

by jademariegreggo



Category: Captain Swan - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, wedding sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademariegreggo/pseuds/jademariegreggo
Summary: Killian always had feelings for Emma Swan, however it wasn't until recently he admitted this fact. The problem with this was Emma had recently gotten engaged to her High School sweetheart - Neal Cassidy."I love you""And I you





	and I you

Killian always had feelings for Emma Swan, however it wasn't until recently he admitted this fact. The problem with this was Emma had recently gotten engaged to her High School sweetheart - Neal Cassidy. After 3 years of dating, Emma was astonished to see Neal finally take their relationship seriously.   
** ** **  
"Emma, can you come through here please? I need to show you something." A curious Emma questioned what Neal could possibly need to show her, they'd lived together for 2 years, and could name practically everything the other person had.   
"Neal, I swear to god if you've managed to-" the sentence stopped there when she saw her boyfriend on one knee with a ring displayed in a black velvet box. "Yes"  
"What do you mean yes? I haven't asked you yet"  
"Ask me then" It took a minute but Emma regained her composure while her boyfriend restarted his speech, concluding with the big question.  
"Emma Swan, will you marry me?"  
“Yes, yes, one hundred times yes” Tears had been shed by both parties, neither on anticipating the proposal to go the way it did.  
"So that's a yes?"  
"Of course it is. I need to tell Henry, Mary Margret and David.” Even more tears were shed when Emma told the news to Mary Margret. She’d looked after Emma since she moved to Storybrooke, so it was almost as if her daughter was engaged.   
** ** **  
It took less than a day for the announcement to make its way around Storybrooke, with everyone congratulating the couple and asking about wedding plans. Killian was one of the last to hear, only hearing when David Nolan questioned him about his own upcoming nuptials to Mary Margret.   
"Do you think I should ask Neal to be my best man, seen as how he is marrying my sister now?"  
"I'm sorry, did you say Emma and Neal are to be wed?" Trying to hide the shock plastered all over his face, Killian began comprehending what he had just found out.  
"How did you not know? Mary Margret has posted about it at least 5 times on Facebook.”   
"Well you see David, as an author, I have very little time to spend on social media" Killian was in the final stages of writing the last draft for his debut novel, set to release in a few months.   
"Oh. They got engaged yesterday, apparently it's been in the works for some time now"  
"That's great I guess" 

It was also then Killian admitted his feelings regarding Emma, something he fought valiantly to keep hidden. Two years worth of feelings suddenly bubbled up, practically bursting out at the idea of someone knowing other than himself. According to David, Killian was less than successful at disguising his feelings, regularly crossing the boundary between friends and relationship. He pointed out many occasions where Killian had gone above and beyond the protocol of being friends. 

"Remember the time you flew back to Storybrooke, 2 days into your 2 week vacation, because Emma's best friend passed away?" David accused as they stood in the small apartment they both occupied.  
"Is that not what everyone would do in the circumstances?" Killian, despite his mind being clouded by his feelings, had come home with genuinely pure intentions - never planning to win her heart.   
"Firstly, no. Secondly, even Neal didn't come back from his trip to accompany her to the funeral" Gesturing as he made each point, David struggled to see how he’d never noticed before. All the times that he was dragged around a town in Maine to find the perfect gift to get Emma for Christmas, while he spent 5 minutes buying for Mary Margret, David and other friends.   
"I assumed he was busy, I was not so I came to ensure Emma wasn't alone during the tough time" Killian defended with a quick shoulder shrug.   
"If you were my boyfriend, I would have married you there and then" joked David.   
"I was only doing what I was brought up to do - be there for your friends in their time of need"  
** ** **  
The night Killian discovered his "crush" being engaged, he decided to drown his sorrows at Aesop's - the same place Emma decided to celebrate her engagement.   
"Whatever is good please, two of them actually." Slouched over the bar, Killian was only lifting his head to request more drinks.   
"Is that you Killian?" The one person he didn't want to see.   
"Depends who is asking love" Keeping his head down, Killian responded in a monotone voice.   
"You know it's me" By this time, Emma was slightly tipsy but closer to being sober than her friends and Killian.   
"Can't a man drown his sorrows in peace? I'd like to finish my drink and return home now love"  
"Why are you being like this?"  
"Being like what love? I am exactly how I have always been, just a tad more intoxicated than normal"  
"Give me your phone" It was rare that Emma ever told someone what to do - other than her son of course- but when she did people took her seriously; or so she thought.   
"Excuse me?"  
"Give. Me. Your. Phone. Now. I'm going to call David and get him to pick you up" The serious tone in her voice increased again, determined to get her way, determined to make sure he stayed safe.   
"I do not need picking up, I am a grown man not an infant left behind at football practice" He may have sounded offended, however he was more shocked that he’d got into such a state and required babysitting.   
"I never said you were. However, you are drunk, angry and not safe to be left alone"  
"Alone?" Killian chuckled at his own misfortune. "I'm used to being alone so why bother" The word alone bought back a lot of memories for both Killian and Emma; growing up in the foster care system, losing a brother and partners, and not having a place to call home.   
"You're never alone. You have me, David, Mary Margret, Neal and everyone else in Storybrooke who would be there for you whenever"  
"Neal? The person who has called me Kevin since we first met. I'm sure he'd be thrilled if I confided in him"  
"I can talk to him, make sure he never calls you Kevin again" The offer was nice, but still didn’t feel like the right thing to do.   
"Yeah because nothing says 'grown up adult' like resorting to using a man's fiancé to talk to him"  
"I guess you heard then,” slightly sorry that he’d found out through a third party, Emma felt like she owed him something but wasn’t entirely sure what.   
"Who hasn't? I only found out because David is considering asking Neal to be best man"  
"Oh right. If you ask me, I think you should be his best man"  
"I'm sure you do, but your friends are probably missing you at your celebration. I'd return to them if I were you"  
"Are you alright? I won't go if you need me to stay." At that point Killian considered expressing what he had kept hidden for so long but he knew the consequences. He couldn't risk throwing his friendship with Emma away, she was the only friend he had from the day he moved to the small Maine town.   
"Go enjoy your party Swan. I'm sure I'll be fine"  
"Let me know you get home alright. I'll bring the hangover special from Granny's round in the morning"  
"You are a godsend Miss Emma Swan" but his good mood didn't last long.   
"Soon to be Mrs Emma Cassidy" yelled a drunk Mary Margret, stood a few feet away.   
"I've got to go but I'll see you tomorrow"  
"Indeed love"

He did message when he got home, and Emma did deliver on her promise of breakfast from Granny's.   
** ** **  
Over the following months, wedding planning went into overdrive. Emma and Mary Margret attended every wedding fair in Storybrooke and the surrounding towns. Dresses had been bought, invites sent, dates set and roles assigned. After many deliberations, Killian was asked to be David's best man, while Neal asked Robin - someone he had known from school. Emma was picked to be Mary Margret's maid of honour, while Emma asked Henry to be her man of honour. It seemed alien to Killian that Neal wouldn't ask his stepson-to-be to participate as best man, but felt in no place to judge. 

However, over the months that passed, distance grew between Emma and Killian. The pair never found time to talk, with Emma buzzing around making wedding plans and Killian going through the final stages of publishing his debut novel. In a matter of days, Emma and Neal would be happily together as man and wife; at the same time Killian would conclude his press tour. 

Throughout the press tour, the one thought on Killian's mind was whether anyone - especially Emma - would discover the truth behind his story. A story where a violent pirate discovered what it was like to lose the person her loved most, and how it changed him. Only David knew his inspiration behind the novel, however Killian was beginning to guess Mary Margret was also clued up.   
** ** **  
The morning of Emma's wedding, Killian received a panicked phone call from Belle.   
"Killian, are you here yet?"   
"I am now love. Just stepped through the door. It took longer than expected to finish the interview" He wasn’t lying, his phone began to ring the second he stepped out of the taxi and through the doors to the extravagant looking hotel.  
"Well there is a slight problem; Emma just walked out those very same doors"  
"I see. What would you like me to do?" Unsure on whether he should be happy or concerned, Killian made an effort to remain neutral.   
"Follow her! I need to ask you something first though" Belle yelled as she raced around Emma's suite looking for clues.   
"Proceed"  
"Do you have feelings for Emma?" After a short silence, Belle continued. "I'm assuming your silence means yes"  
"I would never act on then. no matter how much I wish to be with Emma. I admire her too much to ruin her relationship with Neal - even if he does call me Kevin."

A few meters away, hidden behind a potted plant in the hotel lobby, stood an awestruck Emma Swan.   
"You wish to be with me Killian?" Figuring there was no point lying and denying the truth, Killian came clean.  
"Aye love, since 2 years ago"  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Neither of them knew how to act; Emma found out Killian had loved her for 2 years, and Killian had just shared his best kept secret.   
"I think you know why, I explained as such on the phone. Also why did you run?"  
"I think you know why," Emma replied, trying to make a joke. "I'm not ready to marry Neal, god knows I don't think I'm ready for marriage full stop"  
"You should tell Neal" As much as Killian despised the guy, he still valued him as a human.  
"I can't. Sorry Neal, unfortunately I cannot marry you as I am in love with the person who crossed the ocean when my friend died" an audible gasp left Killian’s mouth as he heard the confession.   
"You remembered?"  
"Of course. Did you know Neal and I had a massive argument after that? I asked why he didn't come back and he said he was busy"  
"I'm sure he was"  
"How do you always see the best in people. When he said he was 'busy'" Emma put air quotations around the word busy before continuing. "He was actually visiting his bit on the side, who was giving birth to his child." Throwing herself into Killian's arms Emma's body began to shudder as she sobbed onto his t-shirt.   
"Emma you deserve so much better. If you knew he had cheated, why did you stay with him?"  
"He told me that he ended things with her, and I was stupid enough to to believe him. What does that say about me?" At this point Emma had began to shout, grabbing the attention of people passing by.   
"It says you are a caring person, who gives everyone a second chance; even if they don't deserve it"  
"I can't marry him" was cried out as Emma collapsed to her feet, still being held by Killian.   
"You don't have to, but we need to let Belle know I found you"  
"Can't we just run away? I'll grab Henry and we can move away, anywhere but here" A genuinely serious decision Emma considered making a few times; with or without Killian involved.   
"Unfortunately not my love. You need to tell Neal you can no longer marry him, then we can go from there"  
"Thank you"  
"For what?"  
"For being you"  
"It's the least I can do love, wouldn't want to give you a bad impression"  
"I love you"  
"And I you, but we need to talk to Neal first." A quick kiss pressed to Emma's forehead before they ventured off to find Neal.

A handful of hours later and a few disappointed guests, Killian and Emma were finally together. Two years of hidden feelings had led to secret kisses shared behind closed doors and away from prying eyes.   
** ** **  
In the next few months, Killian secretly put in the application to legally adopt Henry and Emma couldn't hide her happiness when she found out. Henry was glad to see his mother happy, knowing she never truly was with his father. However, she had a secret of her own.   
"Killian?" With a slight quiver to her voice, Emma called to her boyfriend.   
"Yes love"  
"I need to show you something, can you come in here?"   
"Isn't that the same line Neal used when he proposed?" Chuckling at memories of the past, Killian made his way to the bedroom where Emma sat crossed legged on their bed.   
"Could've done without that reminder, but I need to show you something important"  
Killian remained clueless until he saw the box sat on the bed in front of him, and suddenly everything made sense. The nausea, super sense of smell and complaining of cramps.   
"Love, are you?" Unable to finish any sentences, Emma helpfully filled in the blanks.   
"Yes"  
"I'm going to?" Shock had taken over, and Killian collapsed to his knees sobbing with happiness.  
"Yes"  
"We are?"  
"For gods sake Killian, yes, you are about to become a father again, and yes Mom is pregnant.” Throughout the whole ordeal, Henry had remained hidden behind the door, only entering when he saw Killian return to standing up.   
"This is amazing love" Another quick forehead kiss before Emma dragged him and Henry in for a family hug.   
"Indeed it is Jones"  
** ** **  
And in 7 quick months, Dylan Richard Jones was born on the first anniversary of Killian and Emma's relationship beginning. A year later, when Dylan could walk down the aisle, the pair wed at a secret ceremony in Ireland with only their 2 sons, Mary Margret and David present. 

"To think this all started because neither of them could admit how they felt; also I owe you $50 David"


End file.
